À la recherche du thème perdu
by Ocee
Summary: Hugo s'ennuie au Terrier. Ce qu'il aime faire, c'est écrire, et il voulait justement inventer une histoire pour l'anniversaire de sa mère. Mais son inspiration s'est envolée… Il part donc à sa recherche, bien décidé à débloquer cette satanée page blanche. xX Concours AvC thème 7 Xx


**Note **:Ce texte était ma participation au thème 7 de la première édition du concours-marathon « À vos claviers » de Saam et Extraa sur HPF. A chaque thème, en peu de temps, il fallait pondre un texte selon des contraintes données.

Thème 7. - « Thème de Biiiiiiiiiiiiiip »

Et voici le dernier thème, le thème de b*tard :

- Votre texte doit faire minimum 1500 mots, pas de maximum  
- Tous les personnages des thèmes précédents doivent être mentionnés et/ou apparaître.  
- Le personnage principal (celui de votre choix si vous en avez plusieurs) du thème 4 est présent durant la mort du personnage (celui de ….) du thème 1.  
- Votre ou vos personnages doivent passer dans ou devant le Ministère de la magie.  
- La fin de votre texte doit être une chute.  
- Votre texte doit traiter de la perte d'un objet de grande valeur et/ou de la façon dont votre ou vos personnages partent à sa recherche.

Mais j'ai eu envie de le transformer en thème de super méga b*tard pour m'amuser encore plus en reprenant toutes les contraintes de tous les thèmes qui pouvaient l'être. Si vous voulez l'appréciez complètement, je vous invite donc à lire les 6 textes postés avant celui-ci sur mon profil (mais il est tout de même indépendant au niveau de l'histoire, vous pouvez bien sûr le lire sans les autres).

**Disclaimer :** personnages et univers appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling et je ne touche pas une seule petite noise pour l'écriture de cette fiction

* * *

**À la recherche du thème perdu**

Encore quelques centimètres et… ah ! voilà ! J'entends enfin leurs voix. Tontons Fred et George ont vraiment eu une idée de génie en inventant ces oreilles à rallonge.

Juste pour être sûr, je jette encore un coup d'œil dans le couloir... C'est bon, pas de mamie à l'horizon. Je ne fais rien de mal mais elle m'énerve à être de leur côté ! Pourquoi Rose et Lily auraient le droit d'être toutes les deux, _entre filles_, si elles le veulent alors que je m'ennuie tout seul ? J'en ai marre ! C'est pas de ma faute si je n'aime pas le Quidditch et que James et Albus ne veulent jouer qu'à ça.

Moi ce que j'aime, c'est lire et écrire ! Sauf que j'ai fini le livre que j'ai amené et qu'écrire, et ben… c'est pas si facile quand on n'a plus d'idées. Avant, quand j'étais à l'école, j'en avais plein, tout le temps – même que je n'écoutais pas toujours le vieux maître Beans du coup. Mais depuis les vacances, c'est comme si mon inspiration avait fait ses bagages pour aller faire bronzette avec papa et maman. Et c'est trop nul ! Parce que j'avais très envie de faire une belle surprise à maman en lui écrivant un truc chouette pour son anniversaire. Parce que maman, à la différence de Rose, elle ne se moque pas de moi quand je dis que je veux devenir écrivain. Elle m'encourage, même, elle me dit que j'ai raison d'y croire et d'en rêver parce que c'est comme ça qu'on peut y arriver.

Du coup, il faut que je la retrouve, cette inspiration ! Je me concentre un peu sur les blablas des filles et je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est quand même nul les conversations de filles. J'aime mieux quand on discute avec Lily tous les deux, on parle des histoires qu'on a lues et aimées et des derniers épisodes des séries télé qu'on regarde alors que Rose, elle n'aime pas la télé – enfin, heureusement, elle regarde quand même les Disney avec nous ! Son cas n'est pas totalement perdu…

- Tu crois que les prénoms de fleurs, ça porte malheur ?

C'est quoi cette question ? Pourquoi Lily demande ça ?

- Pourquoi tu te poses cette question ? s'étonne comme moi ma sœur.

- Bah regarde, mamie Lily et sa sœur, Pétunia, elles avaient des prénoms de fleur et papa m'a raconté qu'avant, elles étaient très amies et puis, qu'après, elles ne se parlaient même plus ! Et mes copines Daisy et Violet, elles se sont fâchées le dernier jour d'école et elles ne veulent plus se voir de toutes les vacances.

- Et alors t'as peur qu'on ne soit plus amies un jour ? Impossible ! Tu sais, j'ai entendu les parents en parler un jour, ta mamie et sa sœur, si elles se sont brouillées, c'était à cause de la jalousie en fait, parce que Pétunia voulait aller à Poudlard mais c'était une Moldue, elle avait pas de pouvoirs magiques donc elle était jalouse de Lily qui était super douée. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne veut toujours pas voir tonton Harry quand il va voir son cousin Dudley, sa femme et son bébé, elle est toujours jalouse. Et tes copines, pourquoi elles ne se parlent plus ?

- Bah… Je crois que Daisy est amoureuse de Douglas et qu'elle n'a pas aimé que Violet s'assoie à côté de lui en classe mais elle a raconté une histoire à propos d'un objet qu'elle lui aurait prêté et que Violet ne lui a jamais rendu sauf que Violet assure qu'elle l'a fait et Daisy est montée sur ses grands hippogriffes en parlant de traîtrise, comme quoi elle mentait et tout... N'importe quoi, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ah, ah ! La jalousie encore ! Sauf que nous, on ne sera jamais jalouse l'une de l'autre, pas vrai ? Et encore moins pour un garçon ! Y'a aucune raison de s'en faire.

- Oui… oui, c'est vrai, acquiesce Lily avec un sourire dans la voix après avoir hésité une seconde.

Une malédiction sur les prénoms de fleurs… ça pourrait faire une chouette histoire, non ? Sauf que pour maman, il faudrait quelque chose qui finit bien, pas des amis qui se séparent…

Je soupire et enroule les oreilles pour les ranger dans ma poche. Peut-être que mamie aura une idée plus intéressante…

oO' *** 'Oo

- Hugo, mon ange, va plutôt jouer avec les garçons, tu veux ?

- Mais mamie, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! Pas grand-chose, juste une idée pour écrire une jolie histoire pour maman.

- Une histoire ? Quel genre d'histoire ? demande mamie en même temps qu'elle fait voler des couteaux pour découper les pommes de terre et qu'elle touille quatre casseroles à la fois.

- Une qui finit bien.

- Oh, là, là ! Je ne sais pas, moi… Une histoire avec un orphelin, tiens ! Il y a toujours plein d'histoires qui parlent d'orphelin.

- T'es sûre ? je demande en faisant la moue – pas que je n'aie pas confiance en mamie mais bon, les orphelins, c'est un peu triste, non ?

- Bien sûr mon chéri, je suis sûre. Ça permet de jouer sur les émotions, c'est une très bonne idée. C'est triste d'abord mais ensuite, l'orphelin trouve une gentille famille qui va l'adopter, au sens propre ou au figuré, un endroit où il pourra se sentir chez lui et en sécurité, où il sera aimé et…

- Mamie !

- … et tu vois, il pourra compter sur eux quoi qu'il arrive. Même si, à un moment, il voudra sans doute en apprendre plus sur…

- MAMIE !

- … oui ? Oh ! Par Merlin ! Hugo, je suis désolée ! Tu n'as rien ? Ça va ?

Je la rassure d'un grognement, trop essoufflé pour lui répondre, alors qu'elle m'écrabouille déjà dans un câlin.

- Tu vois pourquoi il ne faut pas venir me déranger quand je fais la cuisine. Ces couteaux auraient pu te faire très mal, fais plus attention la prochaine fois !

Sans rire ! Elle était tellement la tête ailleurs qu'elle n'a même pas vu que j'étais en train de courir autour de la table parce que ses couteaux m'avaient pris en chasse. Evidemment que je retiendrai la leçon !

oO' *** 'Oo

_Et si Voldemort n'avait jamais existé ?_

_Il était une fois, un jeune orphelin que sa mère avait tout juste eu le temps de nommer Tom avant de mourir. Tom n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Déjà bébé, autour de lui, il se passait souvent des choses bizarres que même les grandes personnes n'arrivaient pas à expliquer._

_Un beau jour, alors que Tom commençait à comprendre que les gens qui venaient les voir, lui et les autres enfants avec qui il habitait, venaient pour les choisir, il se passa quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Un des couples, après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux quelques secondes comme s'ils étaient hypnotisés, voulut absolument qu'on leur présente Tom. Et à ce moment-là, ce fut comme un coup de foudre, ils jurèrent que c'était comme si des étincelles voletaient autour du jeune orphelin pour leur indiquer que c'était lui, l'enfant qu'ils voulaient adopter. Malheureusement, les étincelles n'étaient peut-être pas si imaginées que ça car, quelques secondes plus tard, un incendie se décl…_

La cloche de la porte d'entrée vient de sonner et j'ai perdu le fil de mon histoire en sursautant. Pour me remettre dedans, je relis vite fait ce que je viens d'écrire et… je soupire, une nouvelle fois. J'arrache ma page de mon cahier, m'apprêtant à la jeter quand la voix de papy m'arrête :

- Eh bien, Hugo ! Tu en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Tu nous écris un roman ?

- J'essaye, papy, j'essaye ! Mais y'a rien à faire, j'ai beau le tourner dans tous les sens, à chaque fois, Voldemort fait quelque chose de maléfique. Même quand c'est un bébé !

Papy m'ébouriffe les cheveux en pouffant de rire alors que moi, dépité, je jette ma vingtième feuille par terre.

- Courage, mon bonhomme ! Tu trouveras, j'en suis sûr.

- Tu n'aurais pas une idée pour moi ? Je veux écrire une histoire pour maman mais je suis en panne d'inspiration.

- Là tout de suite, je ne sais pas mon grand. Mais que dirais-tu si on allait se balader ensemble cet après-midi ? Ce n'est pas en tournant en rond ici que tu trouveras de quoi remplir ton chaudron.

Voilà ! Je savais bien que je pouvais compter sur papy. Il a toujours le bon mot pour me redonner le sourire. Je lui réponds bien sûr que oui, déjà prêt à courir pour l'annoncer à mamie mais il me retient gentiment par le bras :

- Pas si vite jeune homme ! Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

- Euh…

- Ce n'est pas à mamie de ranger tout ton bazar ! Allez, va chercher la balayette et profites-en pour nettoyer un peu toute la poussière, ça fera plaisir à mamie d'avoir un peu d'aide. Oh ! Non ! Encore mieux ! Je vais chercher l'aspitareur que tes parents m'ont offert et on va l'essayer ensemble. J'ai enfin fini de le bricoler il y a quelques jours, c'est l'occasion parfaite pour le tester. Ne bouge pas !

- Euh, je suis pas sûr que mamie appr…

Pfff ! Il est déjà parti. Je soupire en souriant. Avec papy, c'est toujours pareil, dès qu'il veut jouer avec un objet moldu, on ne peut plus l'arrêter…

oO' *** 'Oo

- Alors, et là fiston ?

Après Gringotts, son dragon et ses gobelins, après Fleury & Bott et ses milliers de bouquins, après la boutique d'Ollivander et ses anecdotes, nous voilà devant la Ménagerie magique du Chemin de Traverse… et je n'ai toujours pas d'idée.

- C'est là que maman a trouvé Pattenrond, pas vrai, papy ?

- Affirmatif, mon grand ! Ton père voulait acheter de quoi revigorer un peu Croûtard – enfin, Pettigrow – et ils sont entrés dans ce magasin. Hermione en est ressortie avec votre chat.

- Pettigrow… Je pourrais peut-être écrire une histoire avec des Animagi, comme les Maraudeurs de papy James ? C'est cool de pouvoir se transformer en animal… Oh ! Ou alors une histoire de loup-garou, comme le papa de Teddy ! Un loup-garou qui tombe amoureux, ça plaît aux filles, non ?

- Ah ! ah ! Sans doute, oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligé de te restreindre à un genre, tu peux mélanger l'aventure, la romance, l'humour, le tragique, aussi. Comme dans la vraie vie.

- Oui… une histoire comme celle qu'ont vécu papa, maman, tonton Harry et tatie Ginny… et toi aussi ! Et mamie… et toute la famille ! Vous avez réussi à battre Voldemort et à être quand même amoureux, à rigoler… et à pleurer aussi…

Soudain, je pense à quelque chose !

- Papy ! On pourrait aller voir tonton Harry ? Il faut que je lui pose une question.

- Alors allons-y ! Suivons ton inspiration mon garçon, suivons ! me répond-il avec un grand sourire.

oO' *** 'Oo

.2. C'est la première fois que je rentre au ministère par le côté moldu et un frisson d'excitation me chatouille les doigts alors que je compose les chiffres dictés par papy. J'ai l'impression de vivre une de ces aventures si souvent racontées par papa le soir avant de dormir ou par tonton George et tatie Ginny pendant les repas de famille. Même si maman préfère nous lire d'autres histoires, je sais qu'elle les aime bien, elle aussi. Je le vois parce qu'elle regarde toujours papa avec des yeux brillants quand il nous les raconte, et puis elle le corrige quand il exagère ou qu'il essaye de trop nous mener en bateau.

Du coup, je suis sûr que mon idée va lui plaire ! Il me reste juste à voir avec tonton Harry si elle est bonne, et je n'aurai plus qu'à… Et puis un bon auteur doit savoir de quoi il parle, il doit faire des recherches. C'est pour ça que quand la voix de la cabine téléphonique nous demande notre nom et ce qu'on vient faire là, je dis très sérieusement :

- Hugo et Arthur Weasley, en visite au Quartier général des Aurors !

oO' *** 'Oo

C'est le grand jour ! Rose a déjà donné son cadeau à maman et c'est mon tour maintenant. Quand je sors la feuille de ma poche, évidemment, Rose ricane et lève les yeux au ciel :

- Oh non ! Pas _encore_ une histoire.

- Rose ! Tu veux vraiment être désagréable le jour de mon anniversaire ? gronde maman avant de me demander d'une voix toute douce. Tu l'as écrite pour moi, mon chéri ?

Je hoche la tête et j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive. J'ai la gorge un peu sèche mais c'est normal, le trac, tout ça.

- Alors vas-y, mon ange. J'ai hâte de l'entendre, je suis sûre que ça va me plaire – et tout le monde est prié d'écouter avec attention et respect, merci, menace-t-elle en regardant papa et Rosie du coin de l'œil.

- Hey ! J'ai rien dit, moi, je trouve aussi que c'est une chouette surprise, Hugo, m'encourage papa.

Alors, je me racle la gorge, j'annonce que j'ai écrit pile 200 mots, et que ça s'appelle un drabble du coup – il faut que je le précise parce que papa et Rose ne savent pas ce genre de trucs, ils savent rien en écriture ! – et je me lance :

_La menace d'un nouveau mage noir ?_ Le courageux Auror Ron Weasley grimaça devant _la Gazette _ce matin-là. Un _indic_ lui avait raconté cette rumeur de l'Allée des Embrumes : un nouvel Horcruxe ! De qui ? Mystère... Il irait donc à la chasse aux informations avec son ami Harry. C'était un long travail mais ils pouvaient compter sur leur famille adorée pour leur changer les idées.

Un jour, dans une vieille maison que les Moldus disaient hantée, un bruit bizarre les arrêta, baguettes sorties… mais ce n'était qu'un serpent !

- Ah ! Ah ! Le voilà notre Horcruxe ! Si ça se trouve, c'en est encore un de Tu-Sais-Qui. Le gars, il nous fait un remake d'X-Men, rigola Ron. Sors de ce corps, Charles Xavier !

Mais quand il se pencha pour écarter l'animal, Harry cria :

- Ron ! Non !

Le serpent mordit alors Ron qui, paniqué, demanda :

- Quoi ?

- Il vient de siffler qu'il est vraiment Voldemort !

- Il… ?

Et Ron s'effondra par terre.

- Ron ? Eh, Ron ! Réveille-toi, c'était une blague !

Après quelques efforts, Ron reprit connaissance. Mais heureusement qu'Harry Potter savait faire du bouche-à-bouche !

…

- Oh ! My ! Merlin ! s'exclame Rose en gloussant comme une folle. Hugo, c'était génial !

- Génial ? s'étouffe presque papa. Mais pourquoi tu m'as tué ?

- Bah… t'es pas vraiment mort, au final. C'était juste quelques minutes…

- Oh, mon bébé ! C'était tellement mignon, me dit maman en mettant une main émue devant sa bouche avant de me faire un câlin.

- Mignon ? Mais il m'a tué !

- Chéri, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil ! Ce n'était qu'une histoire. Et elle était très drôle, tu devrais être content qu'Hugo ait hérité de ton humour. Il sera un très bon écrivain s'il continue comme ça, dit maman en me regardant avec une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

- Bien sûr ! Une perle ce garçon ! Tuer son propre père pour plaisanter et tout le monde applaudit. Merci le soutien !

- Franchement frérot, j'y croyais pas, mais là… moi je te le dis, continue de rêver parce que c'est tonton Walt qui a raison, tu vas nous faire de grandes choses à ce rythme-là !

Je souris, fier comme un Malefoy.

À vous, je peux bien le dire, j'ai déjà pensé au pseudo que j'aurai quand je serai écrivain, vous savez ? Mais ne le répétez surtout pas à papa, il pourrait vraiment faire une crise cardiaque pour le coup.

Ouais, plus tard, je serai Viktor. Viktor Hugo.


End file.
